Hell Hath no Fury
by welcometofightclub
Summary: "Than me when you mess with my girfriend" when someone close hurts Holly, Fowl takes actions into his own hands. it can sort of be seen as a sequal to my other fan fic "the tape" rated T for violence, adult themes, and language


**I thought that it has been a while since I wrote a story for Artemis Fowl. I got the inspiration for this story after watching one my favorite film **_**Goodfella's. **_**I can assume, however, that really it's everybody's favorite movie. Martin Scorsese owns. My favorite director still, however, is Stanley Kubrick.**

**Rated T for Violence, language, and Adult themes. **

**Hope you enjoy. **

it's in my firm belive, that He deserved every little once of horrific pain that I inflicted upon him. Have you heard of the phrase "Hell hath no fury, than a Women Scorned." Well today my fair brothers of the council, I've learned that the phrase is bullshit. In reality, Hell has no fury than me when you mess with my wife.

What? Are you serious? You want my name? I'm the only human in history of fairy kind to escape the time field. Shouldn't that be enough identification for you?

No? Fine. My name is Artemis Fowl the Second; Son of Artemis "Timmy" Fowl the First and Angeline Fowl.

Why do you even have me here anyways? Didn't Trouble and Grub tell you guys everything I did? They were witnesses. I guess you probably want my consensus don't you?

Alright. It began this morning, around 8:05. Me and Butler were finishing making a contract with a man from BP Oil. I would get half of the profit they'd collect from the oil rig, and my side of the agreement, would be to help give them supplies to fix the oil spill.

That oil spill was horrific wasn't it?

Anyways, at the exact moment when my pen just touched the paper, my communicator started to ring. The communicator can call and be called upon by one person and one person only. And that would be my Wife; Holly Fowl, formally Holly Short.

You seemed surprised. We've been married for 5 years already, and Partnered for two years. You guys obviously should have heard of some gossip or some info from fellow co-workers?

You haven't? Alright. I'll tell you about our relationship.

It began two years after the whole Atlantis Complex incident. After a full two weeks of nothing but me acting crazy and Opal on the run, Holly believed that it was about time for a vacation. (And I would agree.) She wanted to stay on the coast of Ireland. I don't know why. If I was in Holly's place, I would have picked a place like Hawaii, or one of my privately owned Islands. But no, instead, she wanted to live in The Manor for three days and then head on to a hotel nearby.

Being a Gentleman (and thankful for her recognizing that I was no longer insane) I offered her a guest bedroom. it's a lavish guest bedroom. however, I would never trade it up for the comfort and privacy of my bed room. After I showed her to the Guest room, help carried her bags in, and then I left for my room. I needed some rest as well. it had been a long day of nothing but recooperation.

Rest didn't come however.

Instead, I was awakened by a knock on my door. I replied "Come in," and Holly opened the door.

She seemed confused. When she entered the room, her head hung low as if she were nervous or depressed. I asked what was wrong, and then she started to apologize to me.

Apologize? For What? So I asked her the same exact question. She replied to me, that she thought she had acted like a bitch to me the past couple of years. She also wanted to apologize for any bullshit she put me and my family through. I told her that it was okay, but she yelled back "No, it's not okay." And then she started to cry. I ran to her side, placing my hands on her shoulder, trying to comfort her and give her emotional shelter. But she was frantic. She was shaken and crying and sobbing as if she were shot in the back. I asked her again, what was wrong, and she told me that she had feelings; Feelings that she was trying to suppress ever since the incident in the gorilla cage. She told me that her feelings had a way of controlling her. That she didn't even know why she was in my room, or why she was at the manor. But her feelings told her, for some odd reason, that doing this felt right.

I asked her what kind of Feelings she had, and with that, she replied with a fevering, lustful kiss.

That night, she took my virginity.

We started dating. It was always everyday full speed for us as a couple. I would necessarily call it dating however. We were somewhere on the border of just staring into each other's eyes, and raging wild sex. (Which we would do both, from time to time. and sometimes, at the same time.) The days we would spend together would go like this.

Eat breakfast

Then make love

Watch a movie

Then make love

Meet the parents

Then make love

Go somewhere

Then make love

Eat lunch.

Do I need to continue? That was basically the first year of our relationship in a nutshell. We even have one of our days on film. Butler accidently watched it. I still am red from embarrassment. Personaly, being as smart and as such a child prodigy as I was, I should've known better. I should have known Butler would have searched me.

But the second year, there was something different. Something felt off. The sex wasn't gone. Oh hell no. We were still doing it like wild raving animals. But, it felt different. Like there was a hole in my stomach that wasn't getting filled. I felt empty for some strange reason. It felt as if I'd explode if I were in Holly's presence more or less. It felt as if even though Holly was my Girlfriend, and everyday no matter how many times we said "I love you" it felt as if Holly wasn't really truly mine. Like she was still Holly _short, _and I was still Artemis _Fowl. _At first, I didn't know why I felt this.

I came to realize later, that I felt this because Holly didn't have a wedding band around her finger. She didn't have something to call her mine, and something for me to belong to her forever and ever.

So I bought a ring, proposed to her, and she said yes. We got married two months later, had a honeymoon in Venice, and have been happily married and partnered ever since.

I will admit, partnering is a strange process. You become part of them and they become part of you. We literally have no moments where we don't know how each other is feeling or thinking.

That probably explains the odd sense of tension I received when I picked up the communicator.

But I'll get to that later. The council wants to hear more about our relationship. Right?

A couple of weeks ago, we started taking a leave of absence from Sex. It wasn't like neither one of us wanted it. Holly felt, however, that if one truly loves you, they'd wait. Besides, she was on some sort of medication were sex might have affected her. And I cared for Holly too much to let her get hurt just because of my urges. I love that woman. Why do you think Chix is now breathing through a tube?

So we took a leave of absence. And it lasted for a good 14 days.

Then it happened.

So now we are back to the moment where my pen was about to touch the paper for the BP contract. Again, as soon as I placed my pen to the paper, the communicator rang. Knowing that I would look crazy if I'd just pull out my fingers, form a phone and say "Hello" I waited until I signed the contract. then, when I was placed in the passenger side of the Bentley, I pulled out the communicator.

I said, "Hello," and then my heart sank.

Holly was hysterical. She was cry so horribly that my gut actually winced every time she took a breath. She was yelling in almost tongues. I couldn't tell what she was saying, but I knew something was wrong. I yelled for Butler to Drive to Holly's current position and then we were off. The tracker said that she was somewhere in outside of Haven; possibly at one of the shuttle ports. So we drove as fast as we could to find her.

When we found her by the terra shuttle port, she had both hands on her eyes, and she shook as if she was crying (which she was.) I got out of the car immediately and ran to her side. I hugged her, and thanked God that she didn't look hurt. She was crying, however. So I assumed that something happened.

After a good long 3 minutes of nothing but tightly embracing each other, we got in the Bentley. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that something awful just happened. I asked her to explain what she meant. Then she held out her hands, and her entire arm was broken. I asked her "who did this?"

When her work shift just ended, she got out to her hover craft and was going to drive by the nearest shuttle port. Unfortunately, her car wouldn't start. Chix Verbal was nearby so he offered her a ride. They were having a simple conversation; just catching up on the times and what not. Everything seemed normal, until he started asking her about her relationship with me. It seemed normal, right? When people know that you have a relationship with another they want to know how things are working out between the two. However, with each passing second, the conversation started to get more uncomfortable. Then he started touching her. Not in a "Look, I'm touching you," sort of way. But touching like "Oh yeah baby, I'm touching you." Eventually Holly snapped (for good reasons) and told him that she was married to me, and to stop. But he didn't! Instead, he continued to message her and touch her. She told him again to stop, but he didn't listen. Then he grabbed one of her breast. She got furious, and pushed back. He pushed back more. Suddenly it became a sort of fight, and at one point, Holly spat upon him. He got pissed, and then he did the unthinkable.

He pushed her out of the Hovercraft, while it was moving!

When she told me this in the back of the Bentley, at first I was kind of shocked and surprised for two very sepreate reasons.

Holly, My wife, is usually such a tough free sprited elf. yet, however, she was crying over a broken arm. in normal circumstances, she would have beaten Chix into a bloody corpse. this time, however, she was frantic, and too this day, I still have no Idea why.

Secondly, the process of taking in all of the information was a bit too much to handle. I mean, it's not every day that you just find out your best friend just hurt your wife. But as the metaphorical dust settled, I began to realize something. And as I did, I felt a righteous fury boil inside me.

Chix, that fucker, sexually harassed Holly. He touched her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable, and he tried to sleep with her; even though he already knew that Me and Holly were happily married.

I was pissed. I had a hate boil inside me that pulsed through my veins and drained the blood from my head. I was shaking with righteous fury. I could actually feel myself become hot with anger. I wanted blood. I wanted death. I wanted to put a bullet in the eyes of every Panda Bear that wouldn't screw to save its species. I wanted to burn every oil tanker on the planet earth and watch all of the helpless workers get burned alive. I wanted to place a bomb under every car and a plastic explosive in every baby crib.

I wanted _Revenge. _

I told Holly to wait in the shuttle for me. She reluctantly agreed to do so. I gave her a quick kiss before she left the car and then she stepped out of the vehicle.

Once she did, I asked Butler if I could borrow his Sig Sauer.

As before, in normal circumstances I would've acted different. I would have just ordered Butler to kill Chix. it would have been a lot more simpler, and I wouldn't be joining you in the courtroom today my fellow council. but under this situation, my feelings were drastically changed. I felt that I wouldn't gain satisfaction if Buter was the one who pulled the Trigger. the reason still stands, and it was that _I _and no one else wanted to kill him. as I stated before _I wanted revenge. _

We rode in the shuttle until we arrived in Haven. I made sure that all of this time that I kept the Gun carefully hidden. When we arrived in Haven, I asked her where Chix lived. At first, she believed that I was going to hurt him, but I told her that all I wanted to do was talk. To explain to him that what he did was wrong, and that I had no intention to harm him.

I lied.

When she drove up next to his house, we noticed him, Grub, and Trouble all working on a Hover craft. Chix was under the car while Grub and Trouble stood side by side. I told Holly to pull the rented Hover craft a good block away from where Chix was at. Once she did, I kissed her on the cheek. I asked her if she was alright, and she told me she was. I told her to wait in the car, and I stepped out of the hover craft. Once she did, My plan sprang into action.

It really wasn't my best plan, since there was no Blood in my head at the time it was conceived. But it was a simple Plan. You do the math. What is Me behind the trigger + Chix Verbal who I really hated equal?

As I got closer and closer to him, my fingers started to wrap themselves around the gun. Chix Verbal noticed me and got out from under the car. He stood up, wiping the grease from his fingers, and asked me what I wanted.

_Now is the time_ I thought. It was the perfect opportunity to end his life right there. And it was so simple to. Just put the gun in my hand, place the barrel on his head, and pull the trigger. Paint the sidewalk with his brains. And yet I couldn't do it. No matter how hard I wanted to, I couldn't take a life. Hell, I can't take anyone's life, no matter how worthless and wasteful it may be. I'm not that type of a person. I am not a murderer or a sadist. I kill people's finances and sometimes spirits, not people's physical bodies. Besides, Grub and Trouble were there and then I would have two murder witnesses.

So Instead, I did the next best thing.

As soon as he asked me what I wanted, I turned the gun around so the butt of it was at the end of my fist. The gun then became like a hammer. Then, in a no less than I millisecond, I became a monster hell bent on blood, and I violently struck him in the head with the gun.

And my motivation behind this was pure and clear as spring water. you can do many things. You can call me a liar, and you can call me a thieve. And can do a million things to torture me. But you don't _ever, EVER FUCK WITH MY WIFE!_

Sorry about that. I guess I lost my cool. I'm very passionate about keeping Holly happy. So where were we? Oh yeah.

I continued to strike him with the butt of the gun. I made sure that I only struck him in the face. I was beating him with no mercy, and no feelings; other than the raging anger that was pulsing through me. I kept on hitting him. Wham wham wham. Blood was gushing out of his eyes, mouth, and nose. I could hear his skull crack every time I threw that gun down on the left side of his face. I even heard him coughing and begging me to stop. But I didn't stop. I wanted to hurt him until he was good as dead. I wanted to show him the emotional pain he caused me seeing my wife hurt. And I wanted him to feel this pain physically. Because seeing the one you love crying, Is like getting beaten in the face. Blood then flew out of his face and on to mine. It sprayed across my cheeks and I could feel the warm satisfaction of knowing that his blood was on my skin, and that I hurt him. Strangely, some of it landed on my suit. And in normal circumstances, I would have been mad having my new suit ruined with blood. But I didn't care. In fact, I enjoyed seeing his blood spraying all over the place.

When he started choking on his own blood, I gave him mercy. Then I grabbed his collar, and held his face three inches from mine. I made sure that the gun was pointed at his face.

I yelled and screamed like a maniac. This is what I said to him. "If you ever fucking touch Holly again, I swear on my Fucking Mother that you are dead. Do you hear me? Dead. If you even lay a finger on Holly's hair, I will kill you. Now Fuck Off!"

And with that, I struck him one more time. I then lifted up and pointed the gun at Trouble and Grub. Grub yelled like a little girl "Don't shoot." I growled at them. And then I walked away.

So that's what happened. I beat the shit out of Chix verbal right in front of Grub, trouble, and Holly. Because he pushed Holly out of a car. And now he's breathing threw a tube because of me, and I'm happy about that. I bid you good day council.

What? You want more? Are you serious? I just told you what happened. What more do you want? Do you want to know what happened after that? Hmph. Fine.

I looked like a serial killer. My hair was standing on end and was flopped around my head because of the sweat. My eyes were raging burning with fire. My collar was standing, my shirt was torn, and my cuff links fell out, revealing the hands of a crazy man. Blood was dripping down my face, and the blood wasn't mine. It made the perfect line from my right eye, down to my nose, and over both my cheeks. When I breathed, I hyperventilated. Each breath had its own voice. My teeth were clenched, my hair was yeast, my clothes were tattered, and there was someone else's blood on my face. Yep. It was official, I had lost my mind.

Holly looked at me as if I were a monster. Her eyes were widen with surprise and shock. The good news was however, that she stayed in the car when I was kicking the shit out of Verbal. So obviously, she didn't feel any remorse for Verbal. Good. That little bastard deserved every bit of pain. No one needs to show that asshole any symphony.

I gave her the gun, and told her to hide it. She asked me, stuttering, "Where?" and I told her I didn't care, I just wanted her to hide the gun. I cleaned myself off in the car, using a tissue and then I drove back to the shuttle terminal. I stated into the thin air, "I need a shower to get this blood off me."

When we got back to the Manor, Holly threw herself against me and we landed on the couch. It was some of the best Sex I've ever had in our relationship. It was purely mind blowing. And all I could think of after the sex, was "I need to beat up people more often if the sex is going to be this good."

So there. That's it. That's basically what happened to Chix in a nutshell. If you want more info, talk to Trouble or Grub. They were there. Or better yet, Talk to my wife because she is the real victim here.

"Hell hath no fury than a women scorned?"

Hell no. "Hell hath no fury, than Artemis Fowl the second when you fuck around with his wife." Cause you never lay a hand on my wife! Ever!

**So there it is. I know now not to mess With Fowl's girl. I think that the swearing was a bit out of character, yet I believed it added to the story; it really showed Fowl's anger and his passion for his wife. I hope you liked it. Comments? Just hit the review button and voice your opinion. If you like it enough, give me ten reviews and I'll begin working on the next chapter. Thank you all. Have a wonderful day.**

**I also have a YouTube channel. Go to YouTube and type in **_**themetalman3. **_**Please watch my drumming videos and voice your opinion. **


End file.
